The spatial light modulator is a device for rebuilding three-dimensional objects by loading hologram and is the core part of dynamic holographic 3D display. Therefore, the level of the spatial light modulator determines the reproduction effects such as reproducing image size, resolution ratio, the field angle etc. The bandwidth product of the spatial light modulator can be approximated as the ratio of the display panel of the spatial light modulator to the minimum pixel area. Existing methods for increasing the space bandwidth product are divided into space division multiplexing and time division multiplexing. Spatial division multiplexing increases the space-bandwidth product of the system by stitching multiple spatial light modulators, while time-division multiplexing splices in time by scanning.